Talk:Ikki
Blanks i have a question for anyone willing to answer it for me. How would you classify a Blank?? I have read everything on it and to me it sounds a lot like a plus but with no memory and no chains but they don't have any type of personalities that i have seen from a plus.Also Hollows don't react to Blanks so that makes me think that they have no spirit energy or not very much. But then how could the dark ones from the Bleach movie; Bleach: Memories of Nobody us the Blanks to Enhanced Strength.' 'i would like to hear your thoughts on the blanks and if someone could make a template for a blank i would like to make one for a story i been thinking about making.Honoo1 17:04, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I think you should keep them as a blank because, from what I seen is that they have thier special abilities and attributes to them. So I would keep them as a blank not a soul or what not. But you may want to becareful with some of the powers and abilities thats all.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 01:05, September 7, 2011 (UTC) i see your point and thats why i'm asking around to see what everyone has to say about blanks before i start using it in a story.its easy to over power a blank just by saying it has millions of other blanks that would just be god modding.Honoo1 03:48, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes it would, now you have to be very careful when trying to building up powers for him. Because you don't want like all the other blanks listening to only him, if I can suggest maybe since he is about to manipulate them to his will. I would set some limitations on it. Much like "Ikki can only manipulate ten blanks at a time" something like along that line. I think you see my point''~'' Sento of the Sands 11:38, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ok 10 blanks at a time so in theory that means my power would be 10X that of any one person if i under stand the limits of blanks correctly that would mean i would be around captain rank at my max control at all times. Seeing as The Dark Ones from the movie Memories of Nobody had only used around 6 and there powers were equal to that of a strong shikai release so two more and that would be a normal bankai strength or close to it. Thanks for that it really helps when others ocmment. if you think of anything else plz feel free and comment.Honoo1 12:57, September 7, 2011 (UTC) As for flash step i don't think i should have any kind of soul reaper skills. It would just be over powering and make my character way to hard to hit. but thats my thoughts on flash step what is your comments on it should i add it or not??it makes no sense to me adding it seeing as he lost all his memorys as a soul reaper when being turned into a blank.but i can't help but feel he needs something that can keep him even to some one using flash step.Honoo1 13:14, September 7, 2011 (UTC) When I mean by 10 blanks at once I mean that look at one guy who got his arm cut off by ichigo right? He manipulated the blanks to regenerate his arm, but he was not 10 times as powerful he only got his arm. Now for your character I suggest that when he controls the blanks he will not get any stronger you do want him at a captain level yes. But we don't want an overpowered character, which I don't see this one turning out to be. As for the shunpo (flash step) he can still be able to use it but I would labe it shunpo expert. Now what this means is that he will be able to use flash step, but it will be to maybe a 3rd seat or such. He isn't slow nor to fast just in the middle like most ranked in the seat. So he is able to still have the shunpo because most spiritual beings are able to use a form of this much the arrancars have that sindo thing and my Munashimeisei race they have a form of shunpo. In theroy blanks can have them to, what is very interesting about blanks are they can be a bit of an experimental race. You see because they many not have their memories but they can still have the powers of what they once where. Such as may a hollow or an arrancar turned into a blank, they would still be able to have a cero and bala. But not a release, if you understand what I am saying. With this character I say stick to what you already have add little things here and there to his powers. Also If I can bring up one more point. Ikki (斬り,Riot), 'Starting out as a low rank Shinigami Ikki was force to work himself self through the ranks killing hollows doing work around the barracks and learning to awaken his Zanpakutō.after learning his Zanpakuto's name he was placed in the '''9th Division. After taking a test of skills he was place With this new title and a new life Ikki lived out his days without thinking about anything, tell the day of the big battle in Karakura Town. But because of his rank he was unable to join in on the fight so Yamabiko traveled to the human by himself but as he traveled in the Dangai he was attack by the Kōtotsu after being sweep away his body was turned into a Blank and stuck in the Valley of screams. Once in the Valley of screams Ikki slowly started to form a new personality, this allowed him to start to absorb other Blanks and build him self a new body.unable to remember anything about his old self other then his name "Ikki" he made up his mind to start a new life in this world helping other Blanks to regain there own personality. '' While this is very good, I suggest that most of this goes in his history section. It keeps it much more clear and clean and as for your Romaji from my point of view it is an english way to say it. Such like my Surūmyō , now here romaji would be "Suruumyou" because it would be almost how if it was in the english. But with the riot part that is how you put it almost like this Lit. Roit, to tell what his name means. But as I said before it is just the simple little things that can be easily changed, so hoped this helped.~'' ''Sento of the Sands'' 13:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) yes this help a great deal in forming a working character i still have small things to do but you have greatly help me thanks and if you see anything out of place just comment and i'l fix it right away.Honoo1 13:51, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Well your welcome, if you need anything feel free to ask.~''' Sento of the Sands 15:28, September 7, 2011 (UTC) i was thinking about the limit of 10 Blanks would that mean if he uses 2 blanks and they are destroyed or if Ikki needs to replace a limb and absorbs one to replace it would that mean he loses that small bust in power from that one Blank or could he call on a new one to refresh his own power??Honoo1 15:46, September 7, 2011 (UTC) well he needs limitations on him, even though the most strongest character you got. Even they have some kind of weakness, look at my Yoshitsugu its his leprosy that keeps him from walking, so he must be forced to sit on a palaquin and float around everywhere. That is his main weakness, his strength as well is effected by this, now for you character if you think up a main weakness for him he wouldn't look at overpowered. My thing I might say for him is give him the weakness of something like during battles he sometimes has strange memories in his own mind which can effect him to do different actions. Like say if Yoshitsugu would go against ikki right, Yoshitsugu would be jealous of the man because he is able to walk, fight and just be healther than he is. Then ikki might get a weird memory of something just as example like his father was killed? Then with the memory that came to him ikki would think that it was Yoshitsugu that killed him. Now on to the blanks when I mean by ten blanks at a time is that, ikki will be able to summon ten blanks to aid him at one ten because his powers only go that far. He can use say like 2 blanks to resort his limbs one for the bone and the from the flesh. But here is were a weakness might have to come in, Ikki might have to use all ten up before he can summon more. Or something along that line, since blanks have no memories Ikki can have a sideffect from this since he absords so many blanks into his body he will have almost a personality disorder like one min he is the nicest guy you know then he is a badass killing everyone. That is where my frist comment came from, see if he would have seen yoshitsugu and since many blanks may still have a few memories from traveling everywhere one might take over Ikki and want to kill Yoshtsugu. It is just different suggestions to make Ikki seem a little different from the standarded character which is very nice to have around here. Like my Necird, he suffers from a personality disorder to, he thinks He is baraggan. After seeing his death, he went so far madness. He does seem to be sane but really its an allusion of him being sane while really he isn't. See thats another thing you could do with Ikki, he may look sane but with all those blanks in his body he may have some kind of different personalty to a certain one or group. ~'' ''Sento of the Sands 16:11, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ok i see your point and i even added a small part of that into my weakness and limitations section i also made it so he has other mental and physical disorders that makes it hard for him to do anything with a clear mind lol.tell me what you think of it once you read it.Honoo1 17:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Another question do you intend to give him a zanpakuto to? Also those weakness I suggest to put them in the powers and abilities section but you want to use a heading 3 for those it will become a shortcut but it wouldn't be its own section. ~'' ''Sento of the Sands 18:50, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks for the tip on the short cut and as for a zanpakuto i was not going to do a normal zanpakuto but it was going to more like a bounts (doll) or a fullbringers ability. i was thiking that all my skills revolve around a Blank and its natural skills so why not make a molding style weapon were Ikki can mold a small part of a Blank into a fast and agile attack or a slow and powerful attack. but that just made me think of Deidara's ninjutsu with the clay lol any idea seeing as he can already make any weapon he wants he could already have a zanpakuto and once he gets that memory back he can make it.Honoo1 21:29, September 7, 2011 (UTC) well I say you should change the temple then in a human, because it will list a signature skill so this would make it much more clearer. As for the shapeshifting any weapons, that seems a little bit of overpowered again I suggest that you can use this but as the policies. How about that you said he could have a zapakuto, I think that he could only use a zanpakuto but he almost has to learn his skills all over again if you see what I mean. Throughout his own travels he is developing on his travels and battles, this call also "Power" him up as well to just as his skills grow he can be able to use other skills in accordance with the blank manipulation. So bottum line I say give him a zapakuto but as if that he has to learn it all over again because of his own weakness different personalities. Then this can effect him as well, if you want to got a step above you can create his zanapkuto to be effected by his emotional state. Such if he is angery he can release a massive wave of energy, if he is feeling kind or such he can be able to heal others or himself. Get a little creative, but all remember say if you have a list of emotions you can think of give him maybe the ability to use like angry, kindness and another emotions for him to start out. Once he has mastered these three, he can be to developed as a character. Which can make a good character because he is still developping. Then my last question is I am thinking he needs one distinct personality, such as maybe he is a laid back guys who loves blah blah.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 00:11, September 8, 2011 (UTC)